


Hi

by Melbrook



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Franco and Elizabeth reunite after months of separation and work on a art piece.





	Hi

Hello

Hello was such a simple word, meant as a greeting to most people, but to them there was nothing simple about the word. They had even shortened the word to it’s most simple base of hi, yet when they said hi, it always carried the need, the want, the desire of being in each other’s company. It had become a code word for I love you, I need you and I never want you to leave again. 

He had been gone for far too long and she was missing him terribly. She understood that he was away selling his latest piece of art and settling his law suits once and for all so that his past could never come back to bite them in the ass. It was a good thing, but it wasn’t easy being away from him. During the day she could distract herself with work and with taking care of her boys, but at night, the loneliness was unbearable. It had been the longest and cruelest summer without him. The last few nights she had gone to his art studio just to feel close to him. 

Art was the world that they shared together, a world where things were never what they seemed. On this particular night, Elizabeth found herself once again in his studio. She picked up the paintbrush, his paintbrush and closed her eyes as she put the brush to the canvas. She had always been so meticulous and precise in her work, where Franco was pure emotion. He had been helping her to let go of everything that she thought she had to be and to just exist in the moment. 

Her eyes were still shut, and she had no idea of what she was painting, or if the paint was even on the canvas as she painted him from her memory. It was the memory of him saying hi to her, the way that he had done a thousand times before. The way that she would give almost anything to hear one last time. She didn’t know how long she had been there, she didn’t even hear him walking in the door, but she heard “hi” as he whispered it in her ear. 

“Franco, is it really you?” Elizabeth exclaimed as she began to open her eyes. 

“Shhh, keep your eyes shut,” Franco said as he traced her face. “It’s never a good idea to interrupt the muse and I can see that you are creating the next masterpiece,” Franco said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s probably not very good, I probably made a big mess of your studio. It’s a lot harder to paint without vision then I thought it would be.”

“I don’t know about that, but I can be your eyes if you want me to,” Franco offered as he ran his hand down her arm to her hand. 

“That would be great. I have missed making art together.”

“Me too, but you have me now,” he whispered seductively in her ear as he guided her hand to the canvas. 

“Just paint your feelings while I make up for lost time,” he encouraged her then he nibbled on the sensitive spots on her neck. 

He helped her paint with one hand while his other one found its way underneath her shirt. He massages her breasts and traces her nipples as he hears her moans of pleasure.

“Please, I need this…I need you.” She moans as her hand stops painting. 

“Paint your feelings and you will have me,” he promises as he untied the tie of her sweat pants and lets them drop to the floor. 

He didn’t know if his experiment would work, but he wanted to know if they could create art at the same time as making love. 

“I have an idea for our art collaboration. Do you trust me?” Franco asks. 

“With everything that I am,” Elizabeth states. 

“Don't open your eyes, but remove the rest of your clothes while I move the canvas to the floor.”

Elizabeth removed her clothes and stood waiting. She didn’t have to wait long until she felt the chill, cool liquid being applied to her skin. 

“Franco Baldwin, what are you up to?” She asked as she shuddered with anticipation and the desire that she could feel coursing underneath her skin. 

“You will no longer need this, as our bodies will be the paintbrush,” he said as he removed the paintbrush from her hands. 

She felt his lips on her lips and then his tongue next to hers as his bare skin enveloped hers as he helped lower her to the ground. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered in her ear as their bodies combined and she could no longer tell where he ended and she began. She knew that he loved her with everything that he was. It wasn’t just because of the simple words that were spoken, but she felt it in the way that his heart beat next to hers as he thrusted into her over and over again. 

She could feel herself getting lost in the sweet bliss of love as she wrapped her legs around him. She was barely capable of thought, but she managed to whisper “I love you Franco,” as the ecstasy claimed her. 

Hearing his name on her lips was enough to push him over the edge as he exploded inside of her. 

“Can I open my eyes and see our collaborative masterpiece?” Elizabeth asks as she lays in his arms.

“Yes, let me help you up and I’ll tell you when.” Franco said as he helped her off of the canvas. 

“Okay, open your eyes. What should we call it?” Franco asks as Elizabeth opens her eyes to see the portrait of Franco with Black and White paint colliding across it. 

“We should call it hi,” Elizabeth says as she smiles at him.

“Hi…I can’t think of anything better for the moment when darkness meets light,” he says as he wraps his arms around her as they appreciate their work of art.


End file.
